


Heaven Knows How I Loved You

by gayliensav



Series: Midam Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also known as that time i accidentally wrote a finale to supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: bitteradamgirl prompted: Protective!Michael and the Winchester’s realizing just how much Adam and Michael care about each other.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Heaven Knows How I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Midam prompt? Shoot me one on tumblr @gayliensav!

Adam never intended to work with his brothers again, after helping them out, but after Dean and Castiel returned from purgatory, they contacted him and Michael again. At first it was just to check on them, then they asked for more help.

That’s how Adam ended up being a diversion, with Chuck still thinking that Michael was inside of him when the archangel had already taken a temporary vessel and was working on the spell nearby.

“Michael, if you’d just listen to me…” Chuck trailed off, studying him, “You’re my  _ son _ , the one I had faith in. We’ve been together for all eternity, you’re going to give that up for  _ what _ ? Some insignificant human?”

Adam tensed slightly, trying not to let the words get to him. Why  _ would _ Michael pick him over his father? He was right. They’d been together longer.

Adam grit his teeth, not saying anything as he glanced over to the window a few times, hoping he’d get some kind of signal from his brothers that they were there in case anything  _ happened _ .

He rolled his eyes to himself when he saw Dean give a thumbs up at him.

“You...You created us to care for humanity,” Adam said, trying to sound as much like Michael as he could, “ _ You _ were supposed to care for humanity and now you just want to end it? For what?” he demanded, “I’m...confused.”

“Michael, just come with me,” Chuck told him, “We can talk about this later, but you don’t need to be with the Winchesters.”

“Because I know too much?” Adam challenged, gripping his hands into fists as he looked nervously over at the window again. He knew he was pushing, but he genuinely wanted to know. He wanted justice for all the bad Michael had been feeling.

“Now, Adam!” Dean yelled.

Adam lit the lighter and went to jump back, but Chuck was quicker, making his hand freeze in place.

“Nice try, guys,” Chuck said, using his free hand to snap his fingers and Sam, Dean, and Castiel appeared in the room, “Gotta say, didn’t expect you to use baby brother here as bait after everything you’ve been through with him.”

Adam grit his teeth, still unable to move. He struggled against the invisible hold on him, but had nothing.

“Then again, you did ditch him for ten years,” Chuck shrugged, “So why am I  _ really _ surprised?”

“You ditched your son, you dick,” Adam choked out, gasping in pain when Chuck snapped his fingers and he fell to the floor, choking on what tasted like blood.

_ Not again _ , Adam thought,  _ I can’t go through this again. _

“Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, running over to him, “Hey, hey, deep breaths...we got you, Adam. We’re not leaving you again.”

Adam choked out a laugh around the blood, “Never thought I’d hear you say that, Dean.”

Sam held his hand up, starting to speak the spell, “Defendatur-” he started before he was thrown into the wall.

Adam groaned in pain, falling to the ground from Dean’s arms, “Michael…” he breathed out, “Mike, c’mon…”

“Adam, he can’t hear you-” Dean started.

“He can,” Adam choked out, “I know he can.”

“What-” Dean started, but Michael appeared then, driving the ritualistic looking dagger into Chuck’s back.

Chuck gasped in pain, turning to stare at him in shock, “Michael…”

“He’s weak, do it now!” Dean yelled.

Sam stood up, the pressure off of him suddenly. He grabbed the connected rings from his pocket and threw them down before rattling off the spell they’d used before, “Bvtmon Tabges Babalon!” he yelled, looking over at Adam nervously. His mind was obviously in the same place Adam’s was right now.

It was all happening again.

“I love you, Father,” Michael yelled over the wind, “But I will choose him over you no matter what.”

Dean and Sam watched on in shock as Michael shoved Chuck down and he fell into the pit with a scream.

“CHDR BVTMON!” Sam yelled and the hole closed up.

They all stood there, breathing heavily and in shock, watching as the ground closed seamlessly.

“Adam,” Michael breathed out, running over to him. He practically shoved Dean’s hands off of Adam, replacing them with his own. He pressed his forehead against Adam’s and his eyes glowed blue slightly.

“You’re okay,” Michael told him softly, healing him with his Grace.

The brothers and Castiel watched the two interact in shock.

Michael had just chosen Adam over his father.

_ Michael, the archangel, just chose a human over God. _

The human being their brother, the normal nineteen year-old pre-med student.

Then said archangel kissed said normal nineteen year-old former pre-med student on the lips, causing Dean and Sam to look over at each other in shock, but Castiel didn’t seem too shocked.

Freakin’ angels.

Dean cleared his throat, “Okay, break it up, you two,” he said quickly, “Adam, you good?”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed weakly, “I’m good, thanks to Mike,” he said, getting up with the help of the archangel.

“Thank you guys,” Sam told them quickly, “You didn’t have to help us, but you did. Michael, you…” he trailed off, not sure if he should even say it.

Michael pursed his lips, “Samuel, I saw the truth...my father was not there for me, but there was the person who was...and that was your brother,” he looked over at Adam, “I would choose him over anything, even my father.”

The brothers stood there, not sure what to say.

“I should return to Heaven,” Michael said softly, “I’m sure things are going to need cleaning up after...all of this. We need to get back to some semblance of order...and I hope you can help me with that, Castiel.”

Cas blinked in shock, “Uh...yes, I can...do that,” he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

Michael linked his arm with Adam’s, “We’ll speak again soon.”

“Sorry, can’t get rid of us that easily,” Adam winked at them before they disappeared into thin air.

Sam looked over at Dean, letting out a shocked laugh as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up as a series.


End file.
